


Focus on Me

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a bird hybrid, and Michael is a cat hybrid. Gavin uses the bird technique of attracting Michael, where he ruffles his feathers up to get him interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus on Me

Staying focused had never been one of Gavin's strong points. Having Michael sitting beside him, somehow managing to be a mix of goddamn cute and really fucking sexy at the same time, wasn't helping anything.

Even though he tried his hardest to keep his attention on the screen in front of him, Gavin couldn't help his eyes from wandering, sweeping over every inch of Michael's body when he was sure he wasn't looking.

He studied the man's medium brown curls, and the way his ears transitioned into them perfectly. Michael's tail flicked from side to side, and Gavin watched as it did so, feeling an almost uncontrollable urge to reach out and grab it. Though it wasn't easy, he managed to resist.

When he had first met Michael, it had been difficult. With his being a bird hybrid, and Michael part cat, no one had expected the two to become as close as they had. Instincts were hard to control, but somehow the two had managed to get over themselves. Sure, they still fought at times, but that was to be expected.

What Gavin hadn't expected was to begin thinking his best friend was cute.

Michael giggled at something Ray had said, spinning his chair so that he was facing Gavin instead. Panic rose inside of him in an instant, and he was averting his eyes a moment later, hoping Michael hadn't seen him staring.

"Hey Gavin," Michael said, scooting his chair forwards so that he could set his elbows on the armrest of Gavin's chair. He stared up at the other man, and Gavin felt his body tense, his wings stretching out slightly. The feathers began to ruffle themselves and he flushed.

Gavin turned his head so that he was staring down at Michael, and sucked in a sharp breath at the adorable smile that was plastered across his face.

"H-hey Michael," Gavin stammered. "What's up?"

"You know how we've been talking about you coming over for bevs for fucking ever?" He stressed the last word, throwing himself back into his chair dramatically. Gavin sighed in relief as the distance between them was increased, and he felt his muscles begin to relax.

"Yeah, of course I do. What about it?"

"Are you free tonight?"

For a moment, Gavin hesitated, catching his lower lip between his teeth. He had drank with Michael in the past, but that was before his thoughts of attraction had begun. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he was nodding. "Yep. Totally free."

A grin spread across Michael's face, revealing the fact that some of his teeth were slightly sharper than others. "Then you wanna come home with me? Do some drinking, play some video games. That kind of shit."

"Sure," Gavin replied, and he couldn't have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. "That sounds like fun."

\--------------

"Make yourself at home," Michael called over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen, leaving Gavin by the door. Gavin couldn't stop his eyes from dropped to Michael's ass, his hips swaying ever so slightly as he walked, his tail moving with them.

After Michael had disappeared into the other room, Gavin decided to take his words to heart, settling himself down on the couch. His wings unfolded to their full length, and Gavin dropped his head back in relief. It felt good to finally stretch, especially after feeling especially cramped on the car ride back to Michael's house.

In addition to the relief he had given himself, Gavin couldn't help but hope that Michael would be impressed.

A few moments later, Michael appeared in the room, two open beers in his hands. Gavin's own hands went to his hair - which had a few feathers mixed in - ruffling it up slightly before he realized what he was doing. Heat rushed to his face as he closed his eyes tightly.

His instincts had taken over for a moment, and he hadn't even thought about controlling them. It was his subconscious' way of telling Michael that he'd like to mate with him. When Gavin finally opened his eyes, he saw Michael staring at him with an amused look on his face.

"You alright there, Gav?" He questioned, throwing himself to sit on the couch next to the other man. He didn't seem to care that their legs were only a few inches away from touching, or that one of Gavin's wings was spread out behind him. He shoved one of the beers towards Gavin, and the man gratefully accepted it, quickly swallowing a few mouthfuls.

The sooner he was drunk and didn't have to think, the better.

Michael watched Gavin's actions in amusement, quirking an eyebrow as he lifted his own drink to his lips. "You sure you're not drunk already?" He asked before taking a drink. "You're looking a little red." He moved the slightest bit closer, and the Gavin felt his entire body tense.

"Yeah," he managed from behind his beer. "Just a little hot in here, I guess."

"I can turn on the air," Michael replied, getting to his feet once more. He set his bottle down on the coffee table before throwing an xbox controller in Gavin's general direction He smirked before continuing. "-but when I get back, I'm gonna beat your ass in a game of your choosing."

\----------------

Hours later, the two were still playing, both so drunk they hardly knew what was happening. Gavin had went through several phases throughout the night, alternating between wanting to talk to Michael and just fuck him senseless.

The latter was what he was currently experiencing.

Michael had his eyes squinted at the television screen, his hands clutching at a controller. Gavin held his own controller loosely in his hands, but his focus wasn't on the television.

He never had much trouble focusing when it came to Michael.

A slew of slurred curses escaped Michael's mouth, and he tossed his controller angrily to the side. He always got frustrated easily when he had been drinking, but it was a more subdued type of anger, and Gavin found it absolutely adorable.

So when Michael turned to stare at Gavin, his lower lip poking out slightly in a bit of a pout, Gavin ran a hand through his hair once more. This time, his mind was more clouded by the alcohol, and he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest.

"Gavin," Michael whined, dropping his head forwards to rest in the junction between his shoulder and upper body. "You're no help at all. You're supposed to be fucking helping me beat this, but you're just fucking sitting there."

Gavin allowed himself to fluff the feathers in his wings as well, wrapping an arm around Michael and beginning to card his fingers through the other man's hair. In the beginning he avoided his ears, but a moment later Michael was nudging his head into Gavin's hand. That was enough incentive for Gavin, and he began to rub at the extremities.

It didn't take long for a purr to erupt from the back of Michael's throat, and he seemed to be trying to nuzzle down further into Gavin's shoulder while at the same time pushing back into his hand. Gavin chuckled, too drunk to double guess what was happening.

Then Michael was staring up at him with wide eyes, his pupils almost completely blown, and Gavin felt a thrill jolt through his body. Michael reached up, one of his hands resting on the side of Gavin's face, and for the first time Gavin realized just what was happening. But before he was able to do anything about it, Michael was pushing himself up and forwards, pressing their lips together firmly.

When they broke apart, Michael's face was flushed bright red, and he averted his eyes. "S-sorry," he stammered, and he sounded slightly more sober. "Just your hair and your feathers and everything are really fucked up and it's really fucking hot and I just-"

His words were cut off by Gavin pressing their lips together once more, a kiss that he eagerly accepted. "I'm glad you liked that," Gavin murmured against his lips. "It was for you, after all."

"Gavin, I-"

Once more, he was cut off by Gavin's lips crashing into his own, and a few seconds later he was on his back, blinking up at the other man in confusion.

"I'm not overstepping my boundaries, am I?" Gavin questioned as he lowered himself so that he was resting on top of the other man, his hands resting on either side of Michael's head. He kissed him once more, and smiled as he felt Michael shake his head.

Michael's arms were thrown around his neck a moment later, pulling them even closer. His fingers slid up to play with the hairs and feathers at the nape of Gavin's neck, and it sent a shiver through the other man's body.

It didn't take Michael long to think better of that position, and he moved his arms so that he could wrap them around Gavin's waist. His hands moved over Gavin's wings as he continued to kiss him, tongue poking forwards slightly to swipe at Gavin's lower lip. Gavin accepted the access in a matter of moments, twisting their tongues together and smiling as Michael groaned at the contact.

Then pleasure was coursing through Gavin's body as Michael began to massage at the area where his wings connected to his body. A strangled moan escaped his lips and he was twisting his lips, lining up his crotch with Michael's own and grinding down hard.

The motion forced another groan from Michael's lips and he bucked his hips up, wrapping his legs around the other man's. "Fuck," he breathed, the word long and drawn out. That in and of itself was enough to turn Gavin on further than he already was, and he ground down against Michael once more.

He wanted to hear that again.

Hands were on Gavin's shoulders a moment later, pushing him away. For a moment, he was worried that he had gone too far, but then Michael's labored, breathy words reached his ears, and all his fears evaporated. The man wasn't speaking in complete sentences, but it was clear what he wanted.

"Shirt off," he muttered, closing his eyes and tugging on the cloth covering Gavin's chest. "Bedroom. Now."

Gavin chuckled, pressing their lips firmly together once more. A whine escaped Michael's lips, his hands clutching desperately at Gavin's back. Then Michael was pulling back, pressing their foreheads together. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were closed as he spoke. "Please."

It didn't take long for Gavin to comply, sitting back and pulling his shirt off. Tossing it to the side, he stood to his feet, pulling Michael up and into his arms. Michael's ears pressed themselves flat against his head, and Gavin saw the blatant fear in his eyes.

"Put me the fuck down," he almost hissed, and Gavin simply pressed a kiss to his forehead, walking in the direction he knew Michael's room was.

"Just give me a minute, love."

In a matter of seconds, he was in front of the bed, lying Michael down on it. The man's body was tense, his ears still flat. Gavin leaned over to kiss him, his wings spreading out slightly as he ran his hand over Michael's head. "Shirt off," he mumbled, pulling back and sending Michael a cocky smile. Pants too."

Swallowing heavily, Michael hurried to do as Gavin had said. He tugged his shirt over his head in one swift motion, but his jeans were a completely different story. The thin layer of sweat that was already covering his body made it near impossible for them to be removed, and when the task was finally completed, he threw himself back against the bed with a sigh of relief.

He closed his eyes, and before he knew what was happening, Gavin was on top of him once more. He too had stripped himself of his jeans, and both Michael and Gavin were now clothed in only boxers.

Both men moaned as Gavin rutted their hips together, one of Gavin's hands on Michael's side and the other twisted into his hair. His fingers flicked over to rub behind Michael's ears from time to time.

Gavin was soon removing Michael's boxers, sliding them slowly down his hips and working them around his tail. Michael's toes curled as Gavin stared at him, and the fact that he was so incredibly turned on made him extremely self conscious.

Then Gavin's voice was reaching his ears. "Do you have-"

"Lube's in the drawer," Michael replied, closing his eyes and gesturing in the direction of a side table. "Don't ask why I have it. I fucking use it, that's all that matters."

Leaning in the direction that Michael had mentioned, Gavin began to rummage through the drawer. After what seemed like forever, he retrieved an almost empty bottle, swallowing heavily as images of Michael with his fingers deep inside of himself flashed through his head.

A moment later he was forcing himself to focus, turning back to the other man, who had spread his legs slightly in anticipation. Gavin settled himself between them, popping the lid of the container and warming some of the slick between his fingers. The other man's eyes had fluttered open by this point, and were now focused intently on Gavin's hand.

Leaning down, Gavin pressed his lips to Michael's, nipping lightly before moving down to kiss at his neck. Michael sucked in a sharp breath at the new sensation, and then Gavin's fingers were rubbing at his entrance. He didn't press in yet, but the combination of feelings was enough to force Michael to moan.

Biting lightly at the skin of Michael's neck, Gavin smiled when he heard a slight hiss escape Michael's lips. Then he began to suck, and the hiss was turning into a moan. His fingers were still circling Michael's hole, pressing slightly every now and again, when the man let out a loud noise of frustration, threading his hands into Gavin's hair and yanking him up to lock their lips together.

"Fuck, Gavin," he groaned against his mouth. "Please." As he said the word, he arched his back, and Gavin swore he had never seen anything sexier.

That was all it took for Gavin to press a finger forwards, slowly but surely inching it into Michael. The other man let out a whine, pressing back against the digit. Gavin almost laughed at Michael's impatience, but then he realized just how much he wanted this as well and he couldn't blame him.

Before long, he was fucking Michael with a single digit, moving in and out and causing Michael to let out needy whimpers and groans. When he began to beg once more, Gavin pushed another finger in to join the first, enjoying the noises of approval coming from the man below him.

He began to scissor the digits, and then before he knew what he was doing, he was tugging sharply at Michael's hair. A combination of a yelp and a moan escaped the other man's lips and his eyes snapped open, and he stared at Gavin wide-eyed.

"Do that again," he whispered, and Gavin eagerly complied. Then he was sliding a third and final finger into Michael, wanting nothing more than to be inside of him. But he wanted him to be ready. These thoughts were running through Gavin's mind when Michael moaned loudly, his tail twitching as the man threw his head back.

"G-god," he groaned. "Th-that. Fuck, just do that."

Gavin did as he was requested, thrusting his fingers hard into the spot that was now making Michael writhe underneath of him.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he was pulling his fingers out, and Michael let out a loud cry of desperation.

"Shhhh," Gavin soothed as he began to lube up his cock, almost getting lost in the sensation. "It's alright, love." Michael was hardly speaking anymore, what would have once been sentences now just babbles and throaty moans. "Could you turn over for me? Get on your hands and knees?"

Michael shivered at the words, but nodded, flipping his body so that he was on his stomach. Then he was forcing himself up, his limbs shaking due to how turned on he was. "That's a good boy," Gavin hummed, wrapping one of his hands around Michael's tail.

Then he was doing what he had always wanted to, giving it a sharp tug. What sounded like a choked sob came from Michael, and his arms collapsed, his face falling into the bed. His ass was in the air and Gavin rutted up against him several times, his cock sliding to prod at his entrance on several occasions.

"Don't be a tease," Michael moaned into the sheets, pushing his ass back against Gavin. That was all it took for Gavin to give up any self control he had left. Leaning over the other man, Gavin gripped Michael's shoulders as he began to slowly press into him. Once the head was inside, he paused, causing Michael to make another frustrated noise.

Apparently, Gavin paused for too long, because before he knew what was happening, Michael was pushing his ass back, forcing Gavin's cock inside of him. Both men moaned at the sudden pleasure, and Gavin struggled to control himself. Slowly, he inched himself forwards until he was fully in, and Michael sighed in what sounded like satisfaction.

Gavin didn't have to be told to move when Michael began to squirm, grinding his ass back in small circles. Moments later he was pulling out almost all the way before slamming in as hard as he could.

"Fuck," Michael cried, his hands gripping into the sheets of the bed. "Fuck, Gavin. You feel so - so fucking good. Fucking huge and I-" The man's words were cut off with a cry of pleasure as Gavin thrust into him once more, hitting his prostate directly.

That was when Gavin began to speed up his motions, beginning to pound into Michael harder and harder the longer he went. His wings were fully spread now, the pleasure coursing through them as well as the rest of his body. Michael was all moans and whimpers when Gavin finally spoke. "Are you going to come, Michael?"

A desperate sob escaped Michael's lips, and then the man was begging. "P-please touch me Gavin. Oh my god, I need to come. Make me come. Please. Fuck, please."

As soon as he heard the words, Gavin was wrapping a hand around Michael's cock, beginning to stroke him in time with his violent thrusts. "Since you asked so nicely," he whispered roughly, and that was all it took for Michael to finally let go.

He came with a shout, burying his face into a pillow once more, biting into it. His teeth tore the fabric slightly, but he didn't care. The tensing of Michael's muscles was more than enough to send Gavin over the edge as well, coming with a few more thrusts and a cry of Michael's name.

Not a minute after they had both come down, Gavin was pulling out, folding his wings against his back and flopping onto the bed beside Michael. The other man was still in the same position, his face in the bed and his ass in the air.

Chuckling slightly, Gavin wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, helping him to lie down and pulling him into his body. Then Michael was turning around to face Gavin, a look on his face that said he was completely satisfied.

Reaching out to cup Gavin's jaw in his hand, he pressed their lips together, his eyes closing tightly.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gavin remembered being drunk.

He hoped he was sober enough to remember this in the morning.


End file.
